


Tush

by mannybothans



Series: Shameless Smut Shorts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi, No Wincest, Smut, Snarky Sam, Threesome, but the brothers like sharing, m/f/m, not even if you squint, pure filth, role play, smarmy dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannybothans/pseuds/mannybothans
Summary: Reader is a (woman) lawyer assigned to Dean and Sam Winchester after they've been arrested and charged with multiple felonies. Can she get them off or will they turn the tables?





	1. Chapter 1

“Good Afternoon, I’ll be representing you and I highly advise you stop talking, immediately.” Your eyes went to the detectives who quickly shuffled out of the room, giving you the illusion of privacy. You sat down at the small metal table that was bolted into the concrete floor. Across from you sat two men, both extremely good looking but they had an air of goofiness to them that was a little unsettling. You weren’t sure if you could take them seriously.

Then the one with shorter hair smirked, half his mouth turned up in a sarcastic manner. “Great, another useless lawyer. Listen, sweetheart, no offense but we’ll be fine.” He flashed his teeth in a somewhat feral manner, his eyes hard and cold behind the grinning façade. He reminded you of a Cheshire cat.

You stared at him the entire time he spoke down to you, your face impassive and blank, giving away none of your apprehension. You were seated in front of men who were wanted for multiple counts of murder, vandalism, trespassing, and that was just the short list. _They do not intimidate me_ , you told yourself.

Instead, you smirked back and pulled out the files the police had put together and opened the top one. “Mister… Samuel Winchester?” and then opened the second one, “And Mister Dean Winchester. I’m Y/N and I’d be more than happy to clear up any misunderstandings about these charges filed against the both of you – if you’d just cooperate.” You knew your toothy grin was just as cold and sarcastic but they hadn’t given you much to work with. Yet.

“Again, sweetheart, no thanks.” The shorter-haired brother, Dean, spoke up again. Your eyes slowly focused on him as you leaned back in your chair, folding your arms under your breasts. You had all day. The more they protested, the longer you’d be here.

“You don’t look like you’re in much of a position to negotiate, Mr. Winchester.” You finally quipped, sounding as bored as you were sure you’d be feeling, soon. “And I have all the time in the world. So help me help you.”

Dean licked his lips and grinned again, petulantly, before he shook his head and chuckled quietly. The look he gave you through his eyelashes was smoldering. “You wanna help, toots?” He began.

The longer haired brother, Samuel, finally spoke up. “Dean. Don’t.”

His brother ignored him and continued. “Then you’ll unlock these cuffs and turn the other way while we get outta here. Unlike you, we actually help people and the longer we’re in here, the more dangerous it is out there.”

Your eyes went to Samuel, who was staring up at the ceiling and clenching his jaw. His fingers were wound together, fists resting on the table in front of him, wrists held by chains.

“Really?” You replied coolly. “Because based on the charges against you two, it seems like you’re the ones putting people in danger – not the other way around.” At that, Samuel flinched but refused to speak up. Intrigued, you stood up and walked around the table towards him. Dean’s eyes were on you the whole time, which made you even more curious about these brothers. “Samuel? You want to say something, don’t you? What can I do to help you?” Your gaze softened as you focused only on Samuel, hoping to coax him out of his silent shell.

“It’s Sam,” he finally muttered, shaking his head. Dean shifted in his seat, his eyes never leaving you despite the fact you were acting as though he wasn’t even in the room with you and Sam.

“Okay. Sam. Same question.”

He shook his head and exhaled sharply out of his nose, his eyes darting over to his brother before staring down at the table.

You wanted to groan and pull at your hair. These guys were the most difficult clients you’d ever come across – normally people started spilling their entire life stories to you in the hopes that any detail would help their case. Not these guys. After several moments of silence, you went back to the other side of the table, gathered their files and your briefcase, and walked out of the room.

The door locked behind you as you strode through the police station. “I need to speak to the Officer on Duty,” you stated to the first person you saw. She nodded and lead you to the person in question.

“Ma’am,” you began, “I have reason to believe my clients are in grave danger being held here at the police station. Based on the fact of how your deputies treated them and how many bruises and lacerations they’ve both suffered, I don’t feel safe working here. I’d like to take custody of them for the night so I can build their case.”

“Absolutely not! They’re wanted for murder. They stay put,” the officer said, leaning towards you angrily. You could see she was serious and not about to give one ounce.

You sighed, shrugging. “Fine, I guess I’ll just place a call to the DA’s office and file a complaint on your department for using excessive force on my clients. We’ll see how long those murder charges take to get dropped, hmm?” Your cell phone appeared in your hand and you began dialing the DA’s number from memory. The officer shifted her weight and when the phone started ringing, she finally gave in.

“Fine. Take them next door. I’ll have armed guards at every exit in case they try something funny. At no point are you to uncuff them or have them free to move about. Understood?”

You hung up mid-ring, smiling a toothy grin. “Understood, Officer Lambert.” Another deputy let you back into the interrogation room and you waited in the doorway while guards unhooked the Winchesters’ cuffs from the table and onto a waist chain in fluid movements.

“What the hell is going on?” Dean growled out as the guards hauled him to his feet. “Lady, I thought you were supposed to be helping us!”

You grinned at his confusion and didn’t answer, just winked at Sam. The guards escorted you three into the adjoining, empty office space. The Winchesters didn’t say anything else; they just exchanged looks every so often, as if having a silent conversation. You noticed Dean’s eyes immediately scan the room for any and all possible exits. There was only one and that was blocked by an armed guard.

“Now that we’re alone, I figured you boys might be more willing to open up to me. I threatened the officer on duty that I’d file a formal complaint against her deputies for excessive force if they didn’t cooperate.”

Dean snorted but you weren’t sure if was genuinely amused or being sarcastic. You merely lifted an eyebrow at him and then refocused on Sam.

“So, Sam,” you said, softly, “did you want to tell me something?”

The brothers exchanged another look and a small smirk tugged at Sam’s lips. “Yeah. I did.”

“Go on,” you encouraged, lifting a hip to perch on the edge of the desk they were seated at.

“Your ass looks fucking amazing in that skirt.” He bit his lip, unable to hide his amusement at his remark.

You shrugged. “I know. But that’s not why we’re here,”

“It could be,” Dean chimed in. You looked over at him just in time to see his eyes scan your body; something else was showing in them, now, and you weren’t sure you were entirely comfortable with it.

“No, we’re here because I want to help you boys get off,” their grins widened, “from the charges being brought against you,” you finished. You slid off the desk and sat across from them. The desk was so small that your knees were touching theirs as you set your briefcase on top. You pulled out their files again, opening each one, and slid them across for each brother to see. “So explain to me, exactly, how I’m going to do that.”

Dean’s eyes flashed something like amusement but it was gone too quickly for you to be sure. Instead of looking at his file, his eyes once again roamed down your body, pausing at your chest before moving farther south until the desk was blocking his view. You shifted a little bit in your chair as a small pool of heat began to build between your legs. They were already unfairly attractive but the way Dean was sizing you up made you feel like a piece of meat.

 _Two can play this game and I’m not restrained_ , you thought as you undid the top button on your blouse. It opened, exposing quite a bit more cleavage.

“Oh, I can tell you exactly how to get me off, sweetheart,” Dean mumbled.

“Dean, enough,” Sam interjected. You felt his leg swing to the side and hit his brother’s.

“Play nice, boys,” You warned.

“Please excuse him,” Sam grinned tightly. “He doesn’t know how to behave around beautiful women.”

“And you clearly do,” you sighed, “but it doesn’t help you. Let’s talk about these murder charges, hm? Let’s see – all the way back to 2005. You boys have been busy.” You were mostly speaking to hear your own voice since you doubted anything you said or did would get these guys to talk. A nudge from one of their knees on your thigh interrupted your thoughts and you looked up at first one, then the other; it was impossible to tell who was attempting to play footsie with you. “Tell you what,” you finally said. “Every time one of you tells me something that can help your case, I’ll undo another button.”

Sam swallowed and Dean just grinned. “Lady, I hope you have about fifteen hundred buttons hidden somewhere, cause you ain’t gonna last that long.”

“Try me,” you fired back. You were confident that this was a dead-end case, that these guys would be put away forever or given the death pentalty, no matter what they said to you, now.

“We have an alibi,” Sam piped up. Your eyes went to him and he was watching for you to undo a button.

“Well? What is it?”

“The _Dockside Bar and Grille_ ,” he continued. “We were there last night from around 10pm til close, playing pool.”

Your eyes scanned the papers in front of you. The vic had died between 8pm and 4am. That means they only had a few hours to kill and hide the body. Granted, these guys were pretty big and looked like they could hold their own, but two hours isn’t a lot of time to do all that and then clean up. You shrugged and undid a button. Your breasts were half-exposed, now. “It’s a good start, but I need more.”

“We checked into our motel room at exactly 8:45 last night after driving for almost twenty hours straight,” Dean added. That left only just over an hour for them to have killed, hidden the body, cleaned up, and gotten to the bar on the other side of town. It was looking very unlikely that they were the perps. Another button came undone and your blouse fell open to expose your flesh-colored, lace bra.

“After we checked in, I went to the ice machine. The lady from room 239 saw me there just after nine. We exchanged a few words before she went back to her room.”

Another button came undone. You were starting to wonder if they were playing you or if you were still playing them – it was difficult to tell anymore.

“At nine fifteen, I was at the local burger joint drive-thru, grabbing Sammy and me some dinner. The girl at the window flirted with me, said she liked my ride,” Dean winked at you suggestively. “Name was, uh, Steph, or something like that.”

Yet another button. You were quickly running out of buttons and you all knew it. “Who were you playing pool with last night? Anybody who would remember you?” You asked.

Dean laughed, his head tilted back and shoulders shook. “Oh, they’d remember us, alright. We got four hundred dollars from those stupid sons of bitches.”

You made a note on your paperwork and it was only when Sam cleared his throat that you remembered to undo the second-to-last button.

“You still have two hours unaccounted for,” you stated drily. “Two am to four am.”

“And you only have one button left,” Dean helpfully pointed out. He grinned at Sam and leaned forward, his eyes sparkling with mischief. “We left the bar at two fifteen and stopped at the Gas ‘N Sip down the street. We filled the tank and went inside for a few minutes. Pulled back up to our motel room at three am.”

Your eyes never left his as you undid the final button on your blouse. “One hour left unaccounted for, boys.”

Sam exchanged another look with Dean and they both grinned after a moment. “Well, we’d love to tell you how we spent that missing hour,” Sam began. “But I think we all know how the rest of the night went.”

You quirked an eyebrow, intrigued. So they’d left out some details.

“See, we met this woman at the bar,” Dean explained. “She was, oh, about five-foot-nine, had her hair pulled into this tight bun and glasses perched on her cute little nose. She was sitting at the bar, looking over paperwork all by her lonesome. I approached her, tried flirting, was met with a cold shoulder. But come two am, when she’d had a couple more drinks and was finished with her work, she was more… amenable.”

You listened, enraptured by how Dean’s lips formed the words he was speaking and how his voice seemed to get lower with every sentence, as if he were reading you the world’s dirtiest porn script.

“She was very amenable,” Sam added. “She agreed to come back to the motel with us.”

“And?” You pressed. You weren’t going to let them get off without at least stating the obvious.

“And once we got back, she started taking my clothes off. She was so eager to see what’s under all these layers,” Dean bragged. “She was kissing me like it was the last thing she was ever gonna do while her hands roamed all over me. She was… curious.”

“And insatiable,” Sam added. “Once she’d sucked Dean off, I fucked her from behind, then Dean ate her pussy like it was the world’s best bacon cheeseburger. We finished around, oh, six am.”

You bit back a small moan at the thought of his mouth on your pussy and shifted in your hard, plastic chair. Your knees were caged between theirs, now. “You boys share a lot of things?”

Dean smirked. “Not usually. But there was something about this one…” he trailed off, letting your mind finish the picture as his eyes flashed in amusement once more.

“Is it warm in here or is it just me?” You finally said and shrugged out of your blouse. You stood up, fanning your face as you paced behind the brothers; your high heels clicked on the concrete floor of the old office space.

“I think it’s just you,” Sam offered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean refers to the reader as "incorrigible." That is all.

You stopped pacing and stood behind him before putting your hands on his massively broad shoulders. Slowly and with purpose, you slid your hands down his chest and over his taught abs, your fingertips teasing at a fairly noticeable bulge in his pants. “I dunno, Sam,” you said, lowering your head until your lips were right next to his ear. “You feel pretty warm to me. Almost feverish. Better get you out of this heavy flannel, don’t you think?” Your hands came back up and undid each button, one at a time. Once you were done, you paused and then withdrew your hands, keeping your lips tantalizingly close to his ear. “Oh, I forgot, you’re cuffed at the moment.” You licked the shell of his ear. “And it’s really fucking hot.”

You stepped back and then pushed the desk a little bit further out from them, then perched on the edge and sized up the Winchesters. A clever grin teased your lips as you sized up Dean. Before he could say anything smart, you hiked up your skirt enough to allow you to straddle his lap. His hands were close enough to the apex of your thighs that you knew he could feel the heat radiating off your sex. Sure enough, his fingers twitched ever so slightly and his knuckles brushed the inside of your thighs.

“Since I didn’t get to ride you last night,” you began, dragging a finger down Dean’s chest, stomach, and onto the growing bulge in his jeans. “I thought maybe you’d enjoy some reverse cowgirl?”

“You really know the way to a man’s heart,” Dean ground out. His fingers extended and you pushed your hips forward, letting him brush against your silk-covered sex. “God, you’re wet,” he sighed as he pushed aside the silk and dragged a fingertip up your slit.

“Lemme taste,” Sam whispered, sounding already wrecked.

A wicked grin spread across your face and you reached down, pulling your skirt up even more before you stood up. “On your knees, Winchester,” you said, addressing Sam.

He quickly slid off his chair and onto his knees. You pulled his chair around to the side, pushed your underwear off, and put one foot on it, your sex right in his face. “Taste,” you said. His nose bumped you first and a tiny moan escaped your throat. He seemed to be content just sniffing you, taking in your scent, until his tongue finally licked a broad stripe up your slit. One of your hands went to his hair and gripped tight. “Fuck, Sam,” you moaned as he did it again.

“Thought it was my turn to fuck you,” Dean rasped. You glanced over at him to see him wiggling his wrists free of his cuffs. You’d slipped him a bobby pin in the police station but now you knew why he didn’t make his escape, then.

“Patience, Dean,” you moaned back as Sam shoved his tongue inside of you. A small clink and then Sam’s hands were on your inner thighs, his fingertips grasping your flesh as they traveled higher towards where his mouth was. “Mmm, what’s the fun if you’re both out of your cuffs?” You smirked.

“Shit, like you wouldn’t want this, Y/N,” Sam mumbled as he shoved two long, muscular fingers into your dripping hole.

“Get her nice and ready for me, Sam,” Dean said as he stood up. You watched Dean unbuckle his belt and palm himself through his jeans as Sam licked your clit and finger fucked you. Your eyes closed as Sam hit your g-spot and then Dean was behind you, his erection pressing into your ass and his hands on your hips, holding you steady for Sam. “Shit, you like that, baby?”

“Gonna make me come, Sam,” you breathed out, leaning against Dean’s firm chest as his hands slid up your waist to your breasts. Dean pinched your nipples through the thin lace of your bra and you cried out in pleasure. It seemed to only make Sam more eager to get you off. His fingers jammed inside of you and desperately worked your g-spot as he licked and sucked at your clit. Dean pinched your nipples again and you hissed this time, too close to orgasm to do much else.

“You like how Sam licks your pussy?” Dean whispered right into your ear. “You like how his fingers feel inside of you? Want me to stuff you full, sweetheart?”

You would have blushed if this was the first time you’d heard Dean say stuff like this to you, but truth was, it wasn’t even close to the first time. Running across them working the same case as you was unexpected but delightful. It was always fun pretending that you didn’t know each other, only to end up going back to one of your motel rooms to fuck until dawn.

This lawyer situation? Was just too good of an opportunity to pass up after the fun you’d all had last night.

“C’mon, gorgeous, come for Sam. Let me hear how much you love your pussy being eaten,” he urged. You groaned and finally lost control, tipping over that edge into bliss. You felt your muscles clench and pulse against Sam’s fingers and mouth, heard him moan against your sex, and barely registered Dean lining his dick up at your entrance as you were coming down. “Gonna fill you up. Ready?”

“Mm,” you nodded, your foot still perched on the chair at your side. “Fuck me, Dean,” you sighed.

“Yeah, gonna make you come all over my dick,” Dean grunted as he pushed into you.

Your jaw dropped as he filled you; you always forgot how fucking big Dean Winchester’s cock was until it was inside of you again. Sam was standing in front of you, now, his fingertips playing with your clit.

“Wanna see you squirt, Y/N,” he grinned down at you and then pressed his mouth to yours. He tasted like your sex and you opened your mouth to his tongue as yours darted into his mouth and tasted yourself all over him. Behind you, Dean began moving his hips at a moderate pace. You pushed back against him, wanting more from him. Wanting to feel him deeper and harder.

“Sssh, baby, I’ll get you there,” he muttered into your ear.

Your tongue was still doing battle with Sam’s, so you just moaned in response. Dean chuckled at that.

He was right, though – within a few minutes, he was pounding into you from behind. He had turned you both around and shoved you over the desk, which you were now gripping the edge of with white knuckles. Sam wasted no time in moving around the front of you and pulling out his cock for your mouth. Deans hips slammed into your ass over and over again and it was all you could do to focus on sucking Sam’s dick.

Fuck, you loved being spit-roasted by the Winchesters.

“You know you belong to us, baby,” Dean grunted between thrusts. “Fucking love this tight little cunt and this beautiful ass.” He slapped it for good measure and you jerked forward, gagging on Sam’s cock momentarily. Dean chuckled again. “Show me how much you love being fucked by us,” he urged as his hand slipped under your hip and his fingertips found your clit.

You moaned deeply, never wanting to be anywhere else but between these gorgeous men. Sam groaned at the feeling of his cock in your mouth and tightened his grip on your hair.

“Shit, Y/N, gonna make me come in that pretty mouth,” Sam said between clenched teeth. “Wanna see you come all over Dean, first.”

Your eyes rolled back into your head at his comment and you focused on nothing but Dean’s fingers and his dick filling you repeatedly. Within moments, you were shuddering and biting back a wail of ecstasy as you gushed all over Dean Winchester.

“Oh, fuck, Y/N! Fuck, yes! Come for me,” Dean coaxed you to keep coming and you whimpered as another orgasm immediately tore through you; your pussy clenched so hard that his dick was forced out before he slammed it back into you.

“Ohhhh my God,” Sam breathed just before he filled your mouth with his cum. He held your head steady as you swallowed all of it. “Fucking hell that’s hot. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.” He trembled and pulled away from you, panting.

Now that your mouth was free, you turned your head to look up at Dean and licked your lips. “Wanna make you come, Dean,”

“I know, baby, don’t worry,” he grinned at you and smacked your ass playfully.

“Let me ride you,” you insisted. Dean thrust a couple more times into you before he pulled out with a small _pop_. He sat down in the chair behind him and you immediately backed up onto him and slid back down on his length while facing away from him.

Dean rubbed a hand gently on your back. You looked up at Sam, who was lazily pulling up his pants, and began to ride his brother’s dick in reverse cowgirl.

“That’s fucking hot,” Sam offered after a moment.

Dean’s hands slid onto your inner thighs and he yanked them apart, giving Sam a front-row view of your cunt being wrecked. You moaned at the look on Sam’s face and almost came undone yet again. “Get in there, Sammy,” Dean ordered. “Make her fucking come again.”

Sam obeyed and knelt in front of you as his fingers immediately found your clit and started rubbing. You wanted to cry out, to scream, to curse the both of them back to hell, but didn’t dare rouse the suspicions of the guards outside. Sam’s fingers expertly worked your clit as Dean fucked up into you; the feeling of his length was agonizingly wonderful as he stretched you out and ruined you for almost anybody else.

“Sam, fuck, fuck, Sam!” You clenched your jaw and closed your eyes as he made you come yet again. Your pussy quaked on Dean’s dick and he held you tightly as he filled you with warm cum at the same time.

“Jesus, Y/N!” Dean gasped as the last few shudders made your walls flutter.

“Ohhh fuck, boys,” you sighed, absolutely content and dazed with pleasure.

“You sure about this next bit?” Sam asked, standing up and running a hand through his hair.

“Yes. Just give me my underwear,” you replied, smirking. “I can handle it.”

Dean slowly lifted you off his lap and Sam pulled your underwear back on, smoothed down your skirt, and helped you back into your blouse.

“It’s been fun, boys,” you smiled as Dean pulled his jeans back up and did his signature head tilt, knowing full well how awesome he was.

“See you next time, Y/N,” Sam said before he kissed your lips softly and then pulled you into a chair.

“You might need these,” you said casually as you reached down and pulled their guns out of your briefcase. They each took theirs and checked the clips before shoving them into their waistbands.

Dean grinned down at you and bent over, shoving his tongue into your mouth without warning, his hands grasping and kneading your breasts possessively. You moaned into his mouth and started to reach up to run your fingers through his hair when Sam grabbed your wrists and cuffed them together. “Hate to leave you like this,” Dean whispered as he handed Sam a length of rope to tie you to the chair.

“So next time maybe tie me up, first?” You joked with a wink.

Dean shook his head and bit his lip. “Incorrigible.”

Sam bent down and kissed you again after he tied the knot, securing you to the chair. “Five minute head-start?”

“How about two, Winchester?” You replied. “I love watching you boys run,” you said teasingly. They exchanged a glance and nodded, then headed toward the door.

 


End file.
